HIS!
by r0manticr0se
Summary: Hermionedraco, SMUT, with a slight plot, but IT IS M fot a reason! ADULTS ONLY, oneshot revised, no more spelling mistakes!"


Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had had a huge fight in the middle of the great hall yesterday, once the best couple in all the seventh years, heck all of Hogwarts, their fight had ended with Hermione dumping a cup of ice cold water on Draco Malfoy's head.

Draco had always got what he wanted, and so when he had wanted Hermione, he had gotten her, problem was, by the time he had gotten her to consider going out with him, he had already fallen in love with her, but no matter, he had gotten her in the end, and his possessions were always his and his alone, he never gave them up, and they never went to anyone after they became his, so imagine his surprise to see Hermione, his Hermione snogging Potter like she had lost something very valuable down his throat, Draco watched in silence gripping his glass so tightly his knuckles turned white, as Potter's hand crept up her skirt, and she let him!!

This was not working.

The glass in his hand shattered to peaces.

She was HIS! Draco's mind screamed, he vaguely registered Pansy trying to clean his bloodied hand.

Oh, he'd show her, she was his and she was staying his, fight or no fight, he got up and marched to the Gryffindor table, he saw Weasley chuckle, but he wasn't concentrating on him, his soul object of attention was the snogging forms of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, now Potter's hand was underneath her skirt and she was practically on his lap, he saw her hand message his head, pulling the black unruly hair and twisting it in her fingers.

As soon as he reached her, he yanked her out of Potter's arms, her face was flushed, and two buttons of her school shirt were unbuttoned, her beautiful brown locks were messed up and she was breathing heavily.

"I need to talk to you " Draco said through clenched teeth, he didn't give her a chance to protest, as he dragged her out of the great hall and up the moving staircases, which lead them to the deserted corridor in the 7th floor.

"What the hell do you thing you're doing" he yelled

"None of your business" she said irritably

"It's my business, because you're my girlfriend"

"Not any more I am not"

"Oh really"

"Yes, really"

In one quick move he had her backed against the wall, "we'll see about that" he seethed, his eyes focused on her swollen lips

He crashed his burning lips on hers, igniting her with fire that coursed through both their bodies, he left her mouth and turned to he neck, and she moaned when he sucked on that sensitive spot under her ear, his hands were expertly unbuttoning her blouse.

As the blouse revealed the creamy white skin, and the supple breasts, he kissed every inch of skin he bared, he then ripped open her bra and worked on her nipples, he flicked his tongue over her hard tormented points, and smirked when she bucked her hips against him, he tore her skirt and she stood there clad in a red thong, he attacked her mouth ferociously and she moaned and gasped at t he wicked things he did to her.

He ripped the lacy thong from place and his hand crept to her sex.

He sensed her heat, and was delighted to see that she was already soaking wet, he pushed two fingers in and she gasped at the big digits inside of her, he began pumping in and out of her so hard that her back was banging against the stone wall, he added another finger in the tight hole, and she screams in pleasure when he curled a finger and hit her G- spot.

She screamed hard as she came, her sticky juices on his hand on his fingers and her thighs, he licked the juice off his fingers and she shuddered, he then pressed her against the wall, and attacked her mouth again, he pulled off his pants and boxers quickly, revealing his throbbing painful erection, his cock looked more swollen than it usually was, making it look even more huge that it normally is.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he pushed himself in her roughly, and she tool a deep breath, he didn't wait for her body to adjust to his huge member inside her, he started pumping in and out and she screamed and clawed at his back.

"Oh. ---hh, drAco" she screamed

He usually waited for her to request harder or faster, but today he didn't wait, he kept pumping and he felt her closeness to coming.

Then he promptly stopped.

She whimpered and tried to buck against him, to move her hips thrust him in her, but he held her hips in place.

"You're mine" he rasped

She nodded trying again to thrust against him.

"No say it, say you're mine, forever"

"I'm yours; I'm yours forever and for always"

"Glad we cleared that up" he said and pumped his cock inside her, over and over again.

"Say it" he said as they climaxed

"I'm yours "she screamed, and he came along with her

"If I ever see Potter touching you again, I'll kill him" he said, resting his head on her forehead.

"I know" she said

"You are mine, you're mine forever, they weren't just words, no man can ever touch you but me, is that understood" he asked

"Yes, love" she said, smiling at his possessiveness

"Good"

"Love?"

"Yes"

"I have a confession to make"

"What?"

"I was only acting"

"Acting?"

"With Harry, I was only acting, I made a deal with him last night after our fight"

"Really"

"Yes, you don't have to worry about me being with anyone else, I am yours, I'll always be yours, just like you are mine" she said, and he slid out of her and they sunk to the ground, holding each other closely.

"I love you" he said, kissing her sweaty forehead

"I love you too"

"I'll still kill him if he ever touches you again"

"I know" Hermione said, sighing contentedly


End file.
